


Is there such a thing as too soon?

by Superlocked_25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Football Player Castiel, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are the 'it' couple at Garrison High School. Castiel Novak is the star football captain, so everyone knows who the two of them are. But it is still High School, and unexpected things can happen. So when Dean and Castiel find out Dean is pregnant, what will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One little mistake

Dean watched as his boyfriend scored another touchdown and he cheers. “There we go Cas!”

Cas did what he always did when he scored a touchdown. He looked up at Dean, winked, and yelled “That was for you baby!”

Dean smiles, but is then overcome with an overwhelming nausea. He put a hand to his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He bursts into the bathroom, which is luckily empty, and throws up in the closest toilet. He groans and sits on the bathroom floor. One night, that was all it took, one night to screw up his life. He was a senior in high school for fucks sake! He heard the fireworks signaling the end of the game as he threw up again.

 

Cas looked around for Dean to give him their tradition game-winning kiss but couldn’t find him. He immediately knew something was wrong. He sees Lisa and runs over to her. “Where’s Dean?” he shouts over the crowd cheering.

“He ran to the bathroom, I think he’s sick.” Lisa yells back.

Cas runs towards the bathroom in full uniform, ignoring the shouts from his celebrating teammates. He bursts into the bathroom. “Dean!”

Dean groans in response. ‘Shit what am I supposed to tell Cas about this!’ he worries.

Cas crouches next to Dean on the floor. “What’s wrong baby?” he asks, rubbing Dean’s back soothingly.

“I screwed up Cas.” Dean says, before burying his head in Cas’s chest and starting to sob.

“Hey, calm down. It’s all okay.” Cas says, wrapping his arms around Dean and nuzzling his hair.

“No it’s not.” Dean sobs. “I messed up Cas.”

“Shh…” Cas pulls back slightly to reach a hand up and cup Dean’s cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. “Tell me what’s wrong baby, please? I hate seeing you like this.”

“Can you just take me home?” Dean says weakly, unable to tell Cas yet.

“Sure.” Cas says, helping Dean stand up and supporting him as they walk to Dean’s car.

 

Sam knocks on Dean’s door. “Dean? Are you alright?”

“Go away Sammy!” Dean yells, voice rough from tears.

Sam is worried. Dean hasn’t left his room in 3 days, he had come back from the football game with Cas and locked himself in there. He had to resort to his final option, he took out his phone and called Cas.

“Hey Sam.” Cas says as he answers the phone.

“Cas, I don’t know what to do.” Sam says worriedly, sitting at the bottom of the staircase.

“What’s wrong Sam?” Cas asks.

“It’s Dean, after you dropped him off he locked himself in his room and hasn’t come out since.” Sam says. “He only opens the door to take food from mom or me.”

“Is your mom or dad home now?” Cas asks.

“They’re visiting friends for the rest of the week.” Sam says. “Please help, I don’t know what’s wrong with D-Dean.” He holds back the tears that are threatening to fall, causing his voice to break at the end.

“Sam just calm down. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Cas says, grabbing his keys and running out the front door.

“Please hurry.” Sam says.

 

Cas arrives at the Winchester’s and finds Sam on the porch, expression filled with worry.

“He’s in his room, he locked the door and told me to go away.” Sam says.

“I’ll go talk to him, just stay down here.” Cas says. He runs up the stairs and knocks on Dean’s bedroom door. “Dean, baby, are you in there?”

“Please go away.” Dean says, voice rough.

“Baby please let me in.” Cas pleads.

“If I do then I’ll know this isn’t just a bad dream.” Dean says. “This can’t be real.”

“Dean, if you don’t let me in soon I’ll kick the door down.” Cas says.

Sam hears this and quietly comes up the stairs. “I can pick the lock if you want me to.” He whispers.

Cas nods and Sam starts to work. “Baby, please tell me what’s wrong.” Cas says.

“I made a mistake, and I’ve ruined everything for you and me.” Dean says, sobbing.

Sam finishes picking the lock and goes back downstairs.

“Dean, I’m coming in.” Cas opens the door slowly and his heart drops at what he sees.

Dean is curled up on his bed sobbing, and clutching his middle.

Cas sits next to Dean and gathers him in his arms. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“They’re all positive.” Dean sobs.


	2. What are we going to do?

“What do you mean?” Cas asks.

“Look in the bathroom.” Dean says, burying his face into his pillow.

Cas stands up and walks into the bathroom, sucking in a breath of surprise at what he sees.

Lying on the counter are 15 different pregnancy tests, all different brands, and all positive.

Cas walks over to Dean and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. “Dean, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we’ve only just started senior year, and you’re trying to get a football scholarship.” Dean says. “I forgot my pill for one day and all this happened. I am so sorry.”

“Dean, do you want this baby?” Cas asks sincerely, laying his hand on Dean’s still flat abdomen.

“I shouldn’t, but yes.” Dean says. “I can’t get rid of it Cas.” He says softly, laying against Cas’s chest.

“I want to keep it too.” Cas says.

“How are we going to tell people?” Dean mutters into Cas’s chest.

“We don’t have to yet, we can wait a little while if you want. Make sure the baby is healthy first.” Cas says, running his hand through Dean’s hair.

“I like that idea.” Dean says. “Why did you come over?” he says after about a minute of silence.

“Sam called me, he was worried and didn’t know what to do.” Cas says.

“I shouldn’t have worried him.” Dean says, frowning.

“He’s downstairs now, do you want me to go get him?” Cas asks, stroking Dean’s cheek soothingly.

Dean sighs contently. “No, I should go down. I’m also starving.”

“Well you’re eating for another human now too.” Cas smiles. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“No, I’m trying to schedule a doctor’s appointment around you football practices and games.” Dean says.

“Just schedule one as soon as possible. The team can be without a captain for one day.” Cas says, kissing Dean softly.

“But you want to get that scholarship, and you need to be playing to do that.” Dean frowns.

“Our child is more important than football.” Cas says, laying a hand on Dean’s flat abdomen.

Dean smiles, and then laughs when his stomach growls. “Well looks like me and the little one need food.”

 

Sam is sitting on the couch, flipping through different TV channels.

Dean walks into the room with Cas at his side.

“Dean!” Sam exclaims. “Are you alright?” he asks worriedly.

“I’m fine Sammy, sorry I worried you. I just freaked out about something and shouldn’t have.” Dean says, glancing at Cas, who’s smile hasn’t left his face.

“It’s cool, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Sam smiles and looks back to the TV.

Dean walks to the kitchen with Cas behind him. “Man I’m starving!” Dean exclaims, opening the fridge.

Cas watches as he grabs peanut butter, jelly, and pickle slices. “What the hell are you going to eat?”

“PB&J with pickles.” Dean says, beginning to make the sandwich. “It just sounds really good right now.”

“We should plan what we’re going to do.” Cas says.

“Like what?” Dean asks, biting into his sandwich.

“Well are we going to live in separate houses, are we moving into one of our houses together, or are we getting our own place? And what about telling people, how are we going to do that?” Cas says quickly.

Dean places his hand on top of Cas’s. “Calm down angel, we have time to think about that.” He rubs his finger soothingly over Cas’s knuckles.

“I just want this all to work out.” Cas mumbles.

“It will angel, we’ll get through this together.” Dean says. He leans in and kisses Cas softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cas says. He puts a hand on Dean’s abdomen and leans close to his ear. “Both of you.” He whispers.

Dean smiles and kisses Cas again, more heated than the first one.

Sam walks in and quickly covers his eyes. “Oh my god, can you not do that?!” he makes gagging noises.

Dean pulls away and both he and Cas laugh.

Dean picks up and takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Dean, what the hell are you eating?” Sam asks.

“PB&J with pickles.” Dean says, taking another bite.

“Seriously, what is with your appetite lately?” Sam asks, grimacing as Dean continues to eat. “Yesterday it was cottage cheese and ice cream!”

Cas cocks an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean mouths the word ‘cravings’.

Cas nods and goes to the fridge, taking out a soda then sitting back down.

“Well you guys are acting weird, so I’ll be upstairs in my room playing video games.” Sam turns and runs up the stairs with his choice of snack foods and sodas.

“We really need to figure this out before it gets obvious.” Dean says.


	3. This is really happening

Cas gets into his gear and walks out to the field, waiting for practice to start. He had to figure out who to lead the team tomorrow at practice, since he was going to the doctor with Dean, and he was trying to find a reason to say why he was skipping.

“Ready to start Cassie?” Balthazar claps a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“Yeah… Hey do you think you can run practice tomorrow?” Cas asks. “I won’t be able to come, I have something important to do.”

“Sure Cassie, but are you sure? The game is the day after.” Balthazar says worriedly.

“I’m sure.” Cas says.

 

During a drink break, Cas’s phone starts to ring. He answers it up when he sees its Dean. “Hey baby.”

“I’m starting to show.” Dean says. He looks at himself in the mirror and runs a hand over his slightly bigger stomach.

“How much?” Cas asks, ignoring his teammates shouts that they should start practice again.

“Enough that my dad commented on it. He said I needed to exercise more and eat better because I’m getting a little pudgy.” Dean sighs and flops onto his bed. “We really need to tell them Cas, I can’t wear baggy sweatshirts forever.”

“We can do it after the appointment tomorrow.” Cas says. “Do you want me to stay over tonight?”

“You don’t have to.” Dean says reluctantly. “Gabriel is probably wondering why you’re staying over here all the time.”

“He doesn’t care, as long as I call first.” Cas says. “I’ll come over after practice.”

“Ok, now go back to practice and being amazing.” Dean says. “I love you.”

“You too baby.” Cas hangs up and runs back onto the field.

 

Cas pulled up to the doctor’s office and turned to look at Dean. “Ready?”

“No, but I don’t think I will be.” Dean says, staring at the doctor’s office nervously.

Cas holds Dean’s hand in his. “You will be ready.” He kisses him lightly before getting out of the car.

 

“Alrighty, it looks like you’re about 3 months along.” Dr. James says. “Would you like to see it?”

Dean looks at Cas and then nods, latching onto Cas’s hand with his own.

Dr. James turns the screen to them and moves the wand around until a small blob shows up on the screen. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

Dean nods quickly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Hearing the heartbeat is when it hits Cas. ‘ _This is real. I’m actually going to be a father._ ’

“Would you like to know the sex?” Dr. James asks, noticing Cas is going through the freak-out he sees all partners go through when they realize it’s all real.

“Do you want to angel?” Dean asks.

Cas snaps back to reality. “Y-Yes.” He says shakily.

Dr. James moves the wand around more and keeps his eyes on the screen. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

“W-We’re having a daughter.” Dean says shakily, tears welling in his eyes.

“I’ll leave you two alone a moment while I go get a printout of the ultrasound and the prescriptions for the prenatal vitamins you’ll be needing.” Dr. James smiles at them and leaves the room.

“This is really happening…” Cas says softly, tears falling down his face.

“We’re going to have a little girl.” Dean says, laying his hand gently over his abdomen.

A nurse knocks on the door lightly before entering. “Hi, I’m not interrupting am I?”

“No, it’s alright.” Cas says.

“Well, my name is Kelly. The other girls and I heard that you were having a little girl, and we always like to give something to the younger first time parents.” Kelly holds out a small notebook and a pink blanket. “The notebook has things that could be useful. There’s ways to help with morning sickness, and also things to do to lessen any back pain.”

Dean takes the gifts and smiles. “Thank you so much, this is so thoughtful.”

“We love it when the younger first-time parents come in, but we know it’s hard on all of you so we try and help out.” Kelly says, smiling. “If you need anything, just call. We all put our numbers in there for you.”

“Make sure to tell all of them thank you for us.” Cas says. “It really is difficult and it’s nice to have people who care so much.”

“I hope I see you again soon Mr.’s Winchester and Novak.” Kelly says.

“Please, call me Dean. My boyfriend is Castiel.” Dean says.

“Call me Cas, he knows I hate my full name.” Cas says, playfully glaring at Dean.

Kelly laughs at their playfully bickering. “I hope I see you both soon then Dean and Cas.” She leaves the room right before Dr. James walks in.

“Here are the prescriptions for the two prenatal vitamins I want you to start taking, and here is a printout of the ultrasound.” Dr. James hands them the papers and a small envelope with the ultrasound printout in it. “I’ll see you again in two weeks.”


	4. We need to tell them

Dean walks to the front door and hesitates.

Cas takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

Dean takes a deep breath and walks into the house. “I’m home!” he yells.

“In here!” Sam yells back from the living room.

Dean and Cas walk into the living room together and find only Sam.

“Where’s Mom and Dad?” Dean asks.

“Dad got called in for an emergency fix at the shop, and Mom’s at the grocery store.” Sam says. “Where were you anyway?”

“Well, I was going to tell you first anyway.” Dean smiles nervously, and sits on the love seat with Cas.

Sam turns off the TV and turns his full attention to Dean and Cas. “Tell me what? Is something wrong?”

Dean holds out the envelope that has ‘ _Winchester & Novak_’ written on it.

Sam takes the printout out of the envelope. His eyes widen as he looks at it. “Is this..?”

Dean nods, waiting to see Sam’s reaction.

“And this isn’t a joke? Because if it is I’ll hit you.” Sam says.

“Its not a joke Sam. Dean really is carrying our child.” Cas says, squeezing Dean’s hand reassuringly again.

Sam stands up and goes over to Dean, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “I’m glad it’s not a joke.”

Dean smiles and returns the hug. When they break apart he’s also crying.

“Have you told Mom and Dad yet?” Sam asks.

“No, we just went to the first appointment today.” Dean says. “I’m going to tell them tonight after dinner.”

“I’ll be there to support you.” Sam says. He turns and hugs Cas, startling him. “Thank you for making him happy.” He whispers.

“He makes me so happy, I promise to take care of and love him.” Cas whispers back.

Sam releases him and sits back down. He puts the printout back into the envelope and gives it back to them. “So, am I going to have a niece or a nephew?”

“Niece.” Dean says, smiling.

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait to be the cool uncle who spoils and corrupts her.” Sam smirks and wrings his hands while maniacally laughing.

Dean and Cas both laugh.

“More like the crazy uncle!” Dean laughs.

They all hear a car door slam and freeze.

“I’ll go help Mom with the groceries.” Dean moves to get up but is stopped by both Cas and Sam.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sam says. “I’ll go help her.”

“You need to rest Dean, I’ll go with Sam and help too.” Cas says. He kisses Dean softly and then follows Sam into the garage.

“Here Mom, let me get that.” Sam says, taking 3 big bags out of her arms.

“Thanks Sammy.” Mary says. She smiles when she sees Cas. “I didn’t know you were coming over today Cas.”

“Dean asked, so I came.” Cas smiles and grabs the remaining grocery bags.

“You don’t have to do that! What was Dean thinking, sending his boyfriend out to do all the work?” Mary says.

“I told him to stay inside while I helped.” Cas says. “He’s exhausted and I wanted him to rest.”

“Well that’s very thoughtful of you sweetheart.” Mary smiles.

They all go inside to the kitchen and Dean walks in too.

“Hey mom.” Dean greets, kissing her cheek.

“Dean, how was your day?” Mary asks, beginning to unpack the groceries.

“Perfect.” Dean smiles at Cas. “But I’m exhausted. When’s Dad going to be home?”

“John said he’d be home within the hour.” Mary says. “Since you’re exhausted I’ll let you choose dinner, what do you want tonight?”

“Hmm, can we have hamburgers and pie?” Dean asks, both sounding really good at the moment.

“Sure thing.” Mary takes the hamburgers from the fridge and tosses them to Sam. “Sam, go start grilling those while I start the pie.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam says, going outside.

“Now you go relax with your boyfriend, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Mary says.

Dean and Cas go up to his room, making sure to grab the envelope off the couch on their way.

"We should probably get that baby stuff out of the car." Dean says.

"Stay here and relax, I'll go get it." Cas walks back downstairs and out on the driveway. He gets the stuff from the Impala, but wraps it in a sweatshirt when he hear's John's truck pulling in.

John gets out of his truck. "Hey there Cas. Where's Dean?"

"He's inside, I forgot my sweatshirt so I came out to get it." Cas lies.

"You staying for dinner?" John asks, walking with Cas through the front door.

"Yes sir." Cas says.

"Cas, can you go get Dean and tell him dinner is ready?" Mary shouts from the kitchen.

"I'll go get him now." Cas shouts back. He goes upstairs and back into Dean's room. He lays the sweatshirt with the baby stuff in it on Dean's bed. "You're Dad's home, and your Mom wanted me to tell you it's time for dinner."

Dean takes a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with." He takes Cas's hand in his and they walk downstairs

Cas pulls out Dean's chair and Dean sits down.

"Need anything else for your burger baby?" Cas asks.

"Can you grab the peanut butter and mayonnaise? Everything else I want is already on the table." Dean says.

Cas brings them to Dean and takes the seat next to him.

John sits down at the head of the table. He raises an eyebrow at Dean's eccentric topping choices. "Lettuce, tomato, cheese, pickles, mayo, and is that peanut butter?"

"Yeah, it just sounds really good." Dean puts the top on his burger as Sam and Mary sit down.

"That is the strangest burger I've ever seen." Mary says, preparing her own burger.

Dean takes a bite. "Well it tastes good."

"Maybe that's why you're gaining the extra weight." John laughs.

Cas and Dean both tense and then go back to eating.


	5. Telling the Parents

After dinner, Dean is nervous.

Cas squeezes his hand reassuringly,

"Hey Mom, Dad? Can we talk to you guys?" Dean asks.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Mary asks.

"Can you just come meet us in the living room?" Dean asks.

"Let me just put the dishes away and we'll be right there." Mary smiles.

Dean and Cas sit on the love seat together.

Sam comes back downstairs and hands them the envelope, before sitting in the chair next to the love seat.

Mary and John come in and sit on the couch.

"What did you want to talk to is about sweetheart?" Mary asks calmly.

"T-There's a reason I've been eating weird things a-and gaining weight." Dean says shakily.

"Is something wrong?" Mary asks worriedly.

"N-no... It's actually something wonderful." Dean says, starting to cry.

Cas runs his back soothingly with one hand. "Do you want me to continue Dean?" He asks quietly.

Dean shakes his head. "I-It'll be easier to show you." He takes the envelope from under the pillow and hands it to his mom.

Mary opens it and takes out the printout. Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw drops.

John looks over Mary's shoulder to see and is also shocked. "Is this...? Are you...?" He stutters.

Mary composes herself. "Is this your ultrasound Dean?"

Dean slowly nods. "I'm around 3 months along, and Cas and I are keeping it." He looks up to see his parents' reactions.

"You realize that you'll have to support it?" Mary asks.

"My father left my siblings and I each a fund to use when we had children." Cas says. "And I also plan on getting a part-time job."

"And what about school?" John asks.

"I'm due the last month of school, and they have options for home bound students so I can still graduate." Dean says.

"And I'm applying for a football scholarship at the state university so that I can help Dean take care of our child and still live at home." Cas says.

"So you're both serious about this?" Mary asks, looking at both Cas and Dean.

"Yes, we're still working out where we're going to live, but we have most of the other things worked out." Dean says.

Mary gets up and wraps both boys in a hug. "Then congratulations."

Dean is crying again when his mom let's go of them. "Congrats to you too Mom, you're going to have a granddaughter." He smiles.

"Oh you're having a girl!" Mary exclaims happily, clapping her hands together and smiling widely.

"I'm proud of you boys." John says, smiling.

"I need to tell Bobby and Ellen and... Wait, have you told anyone yet?"

"No, Sammy was the first one to know and he learned when we got back from the doctor's office today." Dean says. "But we're going to start telling people tomorrow."

"That sounds great. And about living arrangements, you're welcome to live here until you've found your own place. We can turn the second guest room into a nursery." Mary says.

"Thanks Mom." Dean smiles.

"Thank you Mary, you are too kind." Cas says.

"Nonsense, you're family Cas. You have been since Dean brought you home." Mary smiles and pats Cas's hand.

Dean yawns. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I am exhausted."

Cas helps Dean up and wraps an arm around his waist. "Goodnight everyone."

The chorus of ' _Goodnight_ 's follow them up the stairs.


	6. Telling other people

Dean sits in the car with Cas. He's nervous to go into school because today is the first day he hasn't worn a baggy hoodie and people would definitely notice his baby bump.

Cas squeezes his hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine, I promise. I'll be with you in every class but Math, ok?"

Dean nods, and climbs out of the car with Cas.

Cas grabs Dean's hand again and takes his backpack, despite Dean's protests. They walk to their lockers, which are 3 apart from each other, and he also insists on carrying Dean's things to class.

"I can carry my own things Cas." Dean says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just let me be a good boyfriend, please." Cas says.

Dean sighs. "Ok, but remember, I'm not made of glass."

"I know that, but I do wasn't you to take it easy. If not for me or yourself, do it for her." Cas says.

Dean smiles and nods.

Charlie and Jo walk over together, laughing.

"Hey there Dean, how at y-..." Jo stops when she see's Dean's baby bump.

"What?" Charlie asks Jo. She follows Jo's eyes her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Did you gain weight, or is that what I think it is?" Jo asks.

Dean smiles and pulls out his phone, showing them a picture of the ultrasound.

"Congrats dudes!" Charlie exclaims, hugging them both.

"Thanks." Dean says, smiling,

"Two thing. One, when are you due? And two, boy or girl?" Jo asks.

"Late April to Early May, and girl." Dean says.

"Are you still going to graduate?" Charlie asks.

"We're looking into options for home bound students." Cas says.

"I have to get to class, but you are telling me about all of this over lunch." Jo says.

"Same here. Adios Bitches!" Charlie follows after Jo.

 

Dean and Cas are sitting together in history class, the only ones in the room this early, when Bobby walks in.

Bobby, or Mr. Singer, was their History teacher, but is also Dean's godfather.

"Hey Bobby, Mom or Dad call you yet?" Dean asks.

"No, and you're not supposed to call me that at school Idgit." Bobby says.

"Well, surprise!" Dean stands up with his hands on top of his bump.

Bobby's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen.

"How would you like to have a niece?" Dean smiles.

"You're pregnant?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, around 3 months now." Dean sits back down.

"I'm guessing Cas here is the other daddy?" Bobby asks.

"Yes Mr. Singer." Cas says politely.

"Remember you only have to call me that at school boy, you're family." Bobby smiles. "You boys got all your classes together?"

"Not Math." Dean says.

Bobby pulls out his passes and writes one, handing it to Cas. "That should let you boys leave class 5 minutes early and arrive 5 minutes late. That way you can help Dean, don't want him overworking himself."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean says.

"You take care of yourself Dean." Bobby says.

"I will." Dean says.


	7. Before the Big Game

After school is the big football game. Cas calls Sam as soon as he's done dressing for the game.

"Hey Cas." Sam says.

"Sam, I need you to make sure Dean sits in the front row right behind the field goal." Cas says.

"Sure, but why?" Sam asks.

"It's a surprise." Cas says. "Charlie and Jo are coming really early to save the seats so just look for them."

"Ok, see you then." Sam says.

Cas hangs up as his teammates all walk into the locker room.

"Hey Cas, Balthazar told is about the plan." Chuck says.

"We'll totally help." Kevin says, patting Cas on the back.

"Thanks, I'm just nervous." Cas says. "Hey, is the whole team in here?"

"Yup, why?" Balthazar asks.

Cas stands up on the bench. "Attention! I would like to an announcement!"

The entire team quiets and looks at him.

"In 6 months, I am going to be a father to a baby girl." Cas smiles.

Everyone smiles and cheers congratulations.

"Congrats Cassie, I can't wait to spoil the booger." Balthazar laughs.

"Thanks. Now let's talk about the plan. Who's starting on the bench?" Cas says.

"I am." Chuck says.

"Sam here." Ash says.

"Okay, Chuck. I'll give you the ring box and Balth will give you the cue to toss it to me." Cas says, pointing at Chuck.

"Got it." Chuck nods.

"Ash, you'll need to get Jo out on the sidelines so she can help Rufus with the camera." Cas says, pointing at Ash.

"Yes sir." Ash salutes.

"Balth, Kevin, you two need to signal Charlie and the team when it's time." Cas says, pointing at them.

They both nod.

"Now all I need to do is talk with my brother." Cas says.

"Talk to me about what?" Gabriel asks, walking to the center of the locker room where they're all gathered.

Gabriel was their football coach, even though he only graduated last year, and has his coaching uniform on.

"Gabe, how do you feel about having a niece and a brother-in-law?" Cas smiles.

Gabriel wraps his arms around Cas and pulls him in for a hug. "Congrats Cassie." He releases him. "Now, what are you guys scheming?"

"Cas's proposal." Balthazar says. "He's doing it after his first touchdown."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure it's the first one of the game then." Gabriel smiles. "Lucky we're playing Michael's team tonight. I'll go talk to him now."

 

Gabriel walks over to the opposing team's bench where Michael is standing. "Michael, how are you doing man?"

Michael turns and smiles. "Great, considering I get to play the infamous team coached by Gabriel Novak. How about you?"

"I'd love to say this is the best news, but I just talked to my brother." Gabriel smiles. "Seems I'm going to be an uncle."

Michael smiles. "Congrats man, I'm glad Cas found someone. It's the Dean boy right?"

"Yeah, and seeing as Cas is playing I think Dean's the pregnant one." Gabriel says. "Now why I really came over was to ask for a favor from your team."

Just then Garth and Benny walk over in their uniforms.

"Gabriel, long time no see brother." Benny smiles.

"Good to see you man." Garth says, hugging Gabriel.

"Same to you guys too." Gabriel says.

"Now, you said you had a favor to ask of my team?" Michael says.

"Yeah, Cassie needs to get the first touchdown of the game tonight." Gabriel says.

"Why?" Michael asks, puzzled.

"Cause the boys are in there helping him plan the perfect proposal." Gabriel smiles.

"That's great news!" Garth exclaims.

"We can let him get the first touchdown." Michael says. "We'll make it easy without making it obvious we're not trying to stop him."

"Thanks Mike, I owe you." Gabriel says.

"It's no problem, tell Cas good luck from all of us!" Michael says.


	8. The Big Game and The Big Question

Cas sat in the locker room while his team was standing outside of it talking.

After they made sure Cas wouldn't be coming out for a while, Balthazar motioned for Benny to bring his team over.

"Alright, so you all know what's going on right?" Balthazar asks loudly to the large group of football players.

There's a chorus of 'yes' from all of the players.

"Ok, now Benny and I got an idea." Balthazar says.

"When Dean says yes, all of us are going to lift Cas up to the railing of the bleachers to kiss him." Benny says. "Got it boys?"

Everyone shouts 'yes'.

"Good, now let's go back to our locker rooms before fans start arriving and wonder what's going on." Balthazar says.

 

Cas walks out of the locker room, nervously playing with the box in his hand. Since it was such a big game everyone was going to be there, even Mary and John were coming. The only people who knew about the proposal were Jo, Charlie, and both football teams and their coaches.

The team huddles up.

"Alright, let's play a great game, and Operation Proposal is ago." Balthazar says.

Cas hands the ring box to Chuck. "Don't lose it, and remember, perfect throw."

"Don't worry, I got this." Chuck says.

The loud music starts playing and they get ready to run onto the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the Garrison High School Angels!" The announcer's voice booms over the loudspeaker.

They run onto the field and everyone is cheering.

Cas looks to the bleachers where Dean and the others are sitting. He smiles when he hears Dean shout.

"Win this for us Cas!" Dean shouts.

Cas winks at Dean and nods his head.

On the sidelines, Gabriel walks up to Cas. "Alright, they're going to leave a winding path down the center of their guys for you to get the touchdown. It'll just look like a mistake to anyone watching."

"Thanks Gabe." Cas says. He walks over to the ref to call the coin flip.

Benny, his friend and the other team's captain, stands there. "Good luck today Cas, and not just with the game." He turns to the ref with the coin. "Flip it like you normally would, but just give the ball to them no matter what."

The ref raises his eyebrow questioningly, but the shrugs and tosses the coin. "Heads, Angels start with the ball." He says into his microphone.

 

Sam is sitting in the bleacher next to his Mom, Dad, and Dean. He's still trying to figure out what Charlie is doing with her laptop, and why Cas has said to sit in these specific seats.

"Win this for us Cas!" Dean shouts next to him.

Sam looks at Dean and smiles when he sees his older brother has one hand on his slightly bigger stomach. He turns back to the field after the ref says the Angels get the ball first.

 

They all line up for the play that Michael and Gabriel had made to get Cas a touchdown.

Kevin raises two fingers and waves his hand side to side.

Charlie sees the signal and gets her computer ready to change the screen and turn on the mics she put on Dean and Cas.

Jo, who is on the sidelines with Rufus, tells him to keep his camera focused on Cas.

The play starts and they give the ball to Cas. The players block as Cas runs for the touchdown. 3 players follow behind him, but not fast enough to catch and tackle him.

Cas throws the ball down in the end zone after he scores the touchdown. Instead of yelling like he usually does, he just turns towards the bench.

Balthazar cues Chuck, while both of the teams' players move to stand behind Cas.

Charlie changes the screen to show Rufus's camera feed and turns on the mics.

Chuck tosses the ring box to Cas.

"What's going on?" Dean asks. He's surprised when his voice comes through the speakers, and looks to see Cas on the field in the end zone.

"I know this isn't something that normally happens at a football game, but this's is an important thing to me and my man." Cas smiles. "Dean, I've been with you since Freshman year, and I still get butterflies in my stomach sometimes when I see you. I love you so much, and now we're going to have a daughter to raise together. Now, I want to promise that I'll always be there for you and for her." He gets down on one knee.

Dean gasps and claps one hand over his mouth, tears threatening to spill.

"Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" Cas asks, opening the box.

Dean nods with a smile, tears of joy falling down his face. "Yes, of course yes." Dean says.

Balthazar nods and both teams move to pick Cas up.

"Woah!" Cas laughs, as he's lifted off the ground so he's level with the bleachers.

Dean runs up to the railing, pulling Cas in for a kiss.

Everyone in the bleachers is clapping and cheering for them.

A firework explodes in the sky and Gabriel smiles at how perfect he timed the firing.

Cas pulls back and slips the ring on Dean's finger.

Charlie turns off the mics and instead turns the screen to a picture of Dean and Cas with the words 'Congratulations Dean & Castiel!' under it.

Cas wipes the tears from Dean's face with his thumbs. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean smiles, wiping away the tears on Cas's face.

Cas didn't realize he had been crying, but it didn't surprise him.

"Did you plan all this?" Dean asks, smiling brightly.

"Of course baby, only the best for my man." Cas smiles.

Dean laughs and kisses Cas. "Now go win a game for me and our daughter." He playfully shoves Cas.

"Yes sir." Cas salutes jokingly with a smirk.

Dean laughs.

Cas is lowered back to the ground and everyone congratulates him.

Then they start the game back up.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean is distracted the whole game by his engagement ring. It is a simple platinum band with a diamond, but the inscription on the circumference says ‘ _more important than football_ ’, and it makes Dean smile.

Mary glances over at her distracted son and smiles. “It feels like a dream, doesn’t it?”

Dean looks up at her with a smile that hasn’t left his face since he said yes. “Yeah, I’m just so happy.”

Mary wraps an arm around Dean and hugs him lightly. “And I’m happy for you.” She kisses the top of his head.

 

The game ends and the Angels win, and when the fireworks go off all of the players start walking towards the bleachers where Dean is. With Cas in their hands above the crowd.

“Whoa! Hey!” Cas says, as the players lift him up to the bleachers so he can climb over the railing.

Dean stands up and hurries over to him.

Cas catches Dean in his arms and lifts him up off the ground, spinning him around as he kisses him. They pull apart laughing.

Dean has tears streaking his face while he laughs.

“I love you so much.” Cas says, kissing Dean again and sets him down, keeping his arms around Dean’s waist.

“When did you have time to plan all this?” Dean asks.

“Right before the game actually.” Cas smiles. “I want to know that we’ll be married when we’re old enough. That us and our daughter will be a family.”

Dean starts crying again.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks worriedly.

“Yeah, stupid hormones.” Dean says, wiping at the tears with the back of his hand.

John looks over at them and smiles.

Mary notices and wraps an arm around her husband. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? Seeing him so happy?”

John looks down at Mary with a smile. “Yeah, Cas is good for him and I’m very glad they are together.”

“Did you know about any of this?” Mary asks.

“I knew he was going to ask. He came and asked me if he could ask Dean to marry him.” John said.

“What did you say?” Mary asks.

“I laughed and told him that if Dean found out that Cas had asked me if he could marry him, he’d kick his ass. Especially because he’s pregnant.” John smiles softly. “It knocked some sense into him, then he said I was right and left.”

Mary laughs. “I agree, Dean would’ve kicked his ass.”

 

Later, at the house, Cas and Dean shut themselves in Dean’s room (which would soon be _their_ room) and lay on the bed together. They exchange soft and lazy kisses while they cuddle.

Dean sighs happily, burrowing himself farther into Cas’s side. “Promise me I won’t wake up tomorrow and have this all be a dream.”

Cas chuckles. “I promise. It’s not a dream, but a dream come true.” He lifts Dean’s hand to his lips and kisses the engagement ring. “We’re really engaged.” He lowers his head to Dean’s baby bump and presses a soft kiss to it. “You are really carrying our daughter.” He raises back up and presses his lips to Dean’s. “And I really love you.”

Dean smiles widely and kisses Cas again. “I love you too.” His hands go to his middle with wide eyes.

“What?” Cas asks worriedly.

“She moved.” Dean lets out a surprised laugh. “I can feel her move inside me!”

Cas smiles widely. “She moved!” he exclaims. “I can’t believe it!”

Dean chuckles. “Soon you’ll be able to feel her move.”

Cas lays a hand on Dean’s baby bump and smiles. “I can’t wait.”

“Now, how about a little engagement gift?” Dean brushes his hand over Cas’s crotch.

“Y-Yeah. That sounds perfect.” Cas says breathlessly.


End file.
